


Sneaking Out

by louisintights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Louis, fluffy fluff ending cause thats how i roll, kinda size kink, yummy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisintights/pseuds/louisintights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis isn't supposed to see Harry, but they don't let silly things like bedroom windows stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Out

Louis was already in bed when the pebbles hit his window. He was listening to music, so he didn't hear anything until a lucky break between songs. 

He shot up, tore off his headphones, and silently padded across his bedroom and eased open his window. He peered out into the darkness. Nobody was there, it was just his backyard, dimly lit by the streetlights glowing through the trees. 

"Harry?" he whispered, "You there?" 

When the silence persisted, he groaned inwardly. Had he imagined the sound?

As he was starting to pull his head back in, a huge shadow suddenly popped out in front of him. Louis barely stifled a yelp and banged the top of his head hard on the window frame. 

"Ouch! Jesus, Haz!" he hissed, as Harry's grin materialized out of the gloom.

Harry looked abashed. "Shit, sorry! You okay?"

"What the fuck was-" Louis began indignantly.

A rustle from above set them both on edge. Harry clapped a hand over Louis's mouth and they froze, only relaxing when a bird flew out of a tree above. 

"Come on, boo," Harry whispered, and helped Louis ease out of the window. "Thank fuck you've got a basement bedroom."

Louis stood on tiptoes and pressed a swift, hard kiss onto Harry's lips.

"Talk later, babe. Where'd you park?"

They half-ran, half-walked out of Louis's yard and down his street, light on their toes and barely holding in giggles. There was a euphoria of being out so late, of knowing how angry his parents would be, that Louis felt every time. And holding Harry's hand and running in step with him made all the shit he got at home seem worth it. 

They got in Harry's car and drove to their usual destination- Zayn's house, which was right between the two of them.

Harry had a key to his basement, but he'd never had to use it, the door was always unlocked. They crept in. Zayn's parents were never home, but if they woke him up then the teasing would be merciless, as they well knew by now. 

Harry coughed- and then nearly choked trying to stifle it, sending Louis silently cackling. They were both so hyper. Louis had been only half-awake when Harry picked him up, but now he was more energetic than ever. 

Harry sat down on the couch and Louis crawled over to him.

"I almost didn't hear the pebbles," he said, "You could just text me like a normal human being."

Harry laughed. "What's the fun in that? Where's the romance?"

"Seriously, I feel like I'm in a Taylor Swift music video, Romeo."

Harry laughed again, and leaned down to nip his ear. "You know you love it."

Louis sat up and back on his knees, and raked his eyes up and down Harry's body deliberately. "Yeah, well, I also love something else about sneaking out. You wanna make this worth my while?"

Harry, smiling, returned the overt stare, smirking when he took in Louis's Finding Nemo t-shirt, his eyes darkening as his gaze dropped and lingered on his red briefs.

"I'll make this worth your while, boo, don't you worry about that. Let's get you out of those pajamas."

Louis crawled into Harry's lap, wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him vigorously. And then it wasn't long before Harry was pulling back to tug his own shirt over his head and tease Louis's hem until he did the same. They were kneeling on the couch now, bare chests pressed together. The basement was almost completely dark; they'd never turned on the lights.

Louis ran his hands down Harry's chest and started pulling on his sweatpants, lightly brushing him through his briefs. Harry shivered.

"Cold," he said, as one of Louis's small hands crept inside. 

"Warm me up then," Louis murmured, licking down Harry's neck.

Harry sat back, pulled his sweatpants the rest of the way off, and then surged forward onto Louis, pushing him onto his back and lying on top of him. He used his elbows to hold off just enough to not crush him completely, but he was still so big and warm and overwhelming. Louis sighed as he breathed in the comforting, sweet scent that was so distinctly Harry. 

And then one of Harry's warm hands was in his pants, stroking him lightly. Louis shuddered, and kissed Harry even harder, arching his back and sucking hard on Harry's bottom lip. 

Harry pulled back to reach down and yank both of their briefs off, and then, oh god, they were pressing into each other, and Harry wrapped his hand around both of them and began pumping them together.

Louis bit back a moan. He was so sensitive, it was dark and Harry was nuzzling his ear and kissing his neck. He felt so aware of everything, of the glint in Harry's eyes above him in the darkness, of Harry's groan as Louis's hands scratched against his back.

Harry stopped wanking them both off and stroked further back between Louis's legs, feeling his way back to tease around his hole. Louis sighed, high and soft, as Harry circled gently before pulling his hand away.

"I've got lube in my pocket, hang on," he whispered, drawing away to blindly pat at the floor. 

Louis moaned at the loss of heat, and parted his legs even more as Harry came back between them. Harry slid first one, then two fingers deep into him, stretching him uncomfortably but kissing him all the while.

And then he was slicking up and asking if it was all right and oh, there he was right between Louis's legs. Louis hissed a little as Harry pushed in, it'd been way too long and he'd missed feeling so full, but he was so tight.

Harry slowed, pulling away from Louis's mouth to look in his eyes.

"You all good, love?" he asked.

Louis smiled up at him faintly. "You know I will be at any rate, just go slow."

Harry pushed the rest of the way in slowly, tenderly, before gently beginning to thrust, one hand wrapped around Louis's re-inflating cock.

And then, everything changed in one thrust of Harry's hips, one slight angle change. Suddenly Harry was hitting his prostate over and over again, painfully gentle. 

Louis clutched at Harry's back and felt his eyes roll back in his head. 

"God, Hazza," he choked out, "Harder, now! Harder, please, faster, I need you more." 

Harry looked down into his face, Louis's wide eyes confirming the command.

And so he slammed in, picking up the pace and pounding in relentlessly. Louis's own hand went to his cock, his other was tight around Harry's neck, clutching at his curls as he cried out incoherently. 

Harry was groaning, sweaty and fierce as he fucked Louis into the couch.

All too soon, Louis felt himself nearing his peak. He clenched tightly around Harry, and moved his head up to kiss him, desperate and hard and achingly tender. 

Harry came with a shout muffled in Louis's shoulder, and Louis followed immediately after, painting both of their stomachs with white. 

They lay there, breathless, completely and utterly drained. Harry rolled off of Louis and lay beside him instead, wrapping his limbs around Lou tightly.

"Hey, you," he murmured, brushing at Louis's sweaty fringe.

Louis sighed into Harry's fingers. He was absolutely exhausted. 

"Are you all right, Lou?"

He lifted his chin to look up at Harry's face. 

"Yeah, I think so," he said, "I guess I'm just glad to be here and not at my house. And I really don't want to go back."

Harry sighed. "I hate that things have to be like this, I'm worried about you. You deserve to feel accepted. You're perfect just the way you are."

Louis felt a lump in his throat. It was times like these, when he was lying safe in Harry's arms and Harry was saying such sweet things in his absurdly slow, deep voice, that Louis really realized how ridiculously in love he was. 

"I love you, so, so much," was all he could say in response. 

Harry snuggled into him even closer. "And I love you, I always will." 

Louis pressed one last kiss to Harry's fingers and then softly kissed him on the mouth.

"Can we stay here for a bit?" he murmured, "Just lie here for an hour or two?"

Harry smiled at him. "I was hoping you'd say that."

They snuggled into each other, Louis's head buried in Harry's chest and Harry's face on Louis's hair. They drifted off to sleep, content in the knowledge that at least for the next few hours, none of the problems of the outside world could infiltrate their cocoon.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!! sorry for the massive fluff i don't really know how to end without it hahaha xx


End file.
